The Witch and the Warden
by TatwsBlodyn
Summary: Morrigan/F!Cousland smut. I need to stop writing so much porn.


They had been travelling together for a month now, day in day out, weary steps down the disrepaired road. Cousland let her shield hang loosely from her arm, her blade snug in the scabbard at her waist, her shoulders sagging under the heavy armour. "Warden, it is useless to continue on in this weather, we're all tired and wet, please, let's find a place to camp."

Leliana's lilting voice was heard over the torrential rain, her red hair sticking to her face, the cape she wore already soaked through and offering no protection. "Leliana is right, Warden." Morrigan spoke simply, leaning tiredly on her staff, trying to not let the heaving breaths be seen as she shifted her weight from one aching foot to the other, her bare skin chill and risen in goose bumps, having refused all offers of help from her companions. Sten simply grunted in affirmation. "The others will be with us soon, there may be areas in the forest we can use to take shelter until they get here." Morrigan waved to the forest that trailed alongside the road, covering the steadily overgrown pathway with rotten leaves and plant decay. The warden simply gave a slow nod, waking into the darkness of the forest.

Having left Sten behind near the road to direct the others to the camp, and Leliana then around halfway to the spot they had selected, which was a shallow cave that was dry and could be warm if the fire was built high enough, Cousland began to pull off her armour, hissing as her muscles protested. "Are you alright?" Morrigan asked, a light touch of worry tinting her voice.

"I'm fine." Cousland breathed, holding her left arm close to herself, trying to ignore the stabbing pain from the wound the bear's claws had made across her side. Morrigan and Wynne combined were fantastic healers, but healers could only do so much. Cousland could practically hear Morrigan's frown as she approached, taking the warden's elbow in a firm grip and raising her arm sharply, at which the warden cried out in pain, and again as the witch began to prod at the newly scarred flesh.

"You are hurt." Morrigan spoke pointedly, her golden eyes raising to glare into the earthy browns, Cousland bowed her head slightly, as she only ever did for Morrigan, not so much a sign of fealty or weakness, but one of deference to her knowledge, a sign of trust and friendship. Morrigan couldn't help the smile that crept on to her red lips, her grip softening. "You should trust in us more, my dear. We could help you." Her fingers relaxed further from their near-bruising pressure to a simple, gentle caress. The Warden blushed at the pet name that Morrigan had given her a while ago, only ever being used in private, intimate moments together. Spoken with a gentle smile and a cup of elfroot tea to rejuvenate, slipped between words of theory and past and stories of running among wolves and hunting for mice as a cat. "You do not need to take the worries of the world upon your shoulders, you have enough resting there."

Cousland rose her eyes and gave a slow smile and a nod. "Of course. I'm sorry." Morrigan slowly released her leader's arm, her fingers moving across the leather padding beneath the metal, a gentle, insistent press to be felt by the warden as Morrigan helped to remove her armour. The Warden let out a breath of thanks, a smile coming to her lips, glad that Morrigan understood her hatred of random touches in the softer parts of her body. Cousland breathed deep, feeling the metal plates being lifted from her body, allowing herself more room to breathe. She then felt Morrigan's fingers slowly prying away the leather that the warrior wore to protect her skin against the rough metal. Eventually, she stood nude before the witch, who stepped back, looking over her with critical eyes.

Cousland breathed deep, wincing and raising a hand to cup the sealed wound on her ribs, the hiss that escaped from between her teeth ringing through the cave. Morrigan's eyes sparked with worry, not that she would ever admit it, and she let her eyes scan the rest of her leader's form, the strong, powerful muscles that swung the heavy sword so easily, that carried armour day in and day out, that defended her so well and took blows to keep her protected. The bright scars slashing through her skin, some old ones with dulled edges and some new which created jagged lines.

Cousland felt a shudder run through her skin at the soft touch of Morrigan's fingers as she traced the scars, pressing lightly on areas that previously ached. The warden simply found herself sucking in breath at the witch's warm fingers. Exploring her supple skin and the hard muscle with intrigue. She gasped lightly at the soft caress across the panes of muscles on her shoulders and neck, her head tilting to allow more room for the gentle fingernail which was no longer trying to find sources of pain, but simply wanted to watch how her leader would react, ever strong and stoic, now gasping and trembling under simple touches and caresses, something Morrigan felt was extremely interesting. They hadn't even reached amorous zones and the Warden's skin was flushed, twitching beneath her touch, muscles rolling and tensing and relaxing with every brush of fingertip or fingernail.

"We're here, Warden!" Leliana called, forcing Morrigan to jump away, and Cousland gave a soft gasp of thanks, slowly sitting down with a gentle hiss of pain, pulling on her long tunic, which was light enough to not affect any of her injuries and long enough to not bare her every secret to the world, as Wynne put it. The Warden watched as her company filed in, each of them looking sore and tired from the road. Including her Mabari, who dropped a clutch of rabbit at her feet before laying on her legs, giving a gentle whine, obviously wanting pity and drying as he rolled on to his back, showing his soaked underbelly.

"That dog is truly spoilt." Morrigan sighed, trying to hide her smile as the warden leaned forward, using one of the spare rags from one of the sacks that Alistair had dropped next to her to dry the Mabari, who obviously looked much happier now that h was being pampered.

"As my child would be." Cousland grinned, stretching one of the dog's front legs to dry his paws, the dog wagging his stubby tail and panting happily, Wynne watching on with a soft smile.

"It looks like we may have to bathe him." The hound leaped up, barking and growling backing away from the old sorceress, whining as she approached, holding his sturdy rope leash. "Now now, I'm sure it will be fine." Wynne hummed, slipping the dog on the leash and leading the yowling hound away, the rain having since stopped, the fire stoked and the camp unpacked.

Alistair took up cooking, Lelina singing a jaunty tune to help the morale of the camp, Sten drying his clothes by the fire and Zevran was muttering about the Antivan leather of his boots. At least, until Leliana pointed out that the leather was treated and the boots wouldn't be ruined.

Everything seemed to a degree, normal. Well, at least for them. That was, to the exception of the burning need within the Warden, which every glance and smirk from Morrigan sent into a higher fury. Eventually, Wynne and the hound returned, the dog looking miserable and laying in front of the fire, whining pitifully at Alistair for scraps. "We had better get you washed too, Warden." Morrigan hummed, and the warden tried to keep herself calm. "They have hurt themselves again." Morrigan explained as Wynne rose her eyebrows questioningly. At the explanation she gave a slow, knowing nod.

"Take some bandages, in case you find a new wound that she decided to keep a secret from us." Wynne gave a pointed, if playful glare that the warden shrank beneath. Wynne turned away with a laugh, continuing her needlework as she did at every campsite.

With the help of Morrigan, Cousland managed to limp to the river, running fast and cool. Giving a gentle sigh, the Warden began to wade in, pulling off her tunic. Morrigan watched from the bank with a smirk. She watched as the Warden carefully washed every scar, gently inspected her own skin for wounds and blemishes, scrubbing away sweat and dirt. "It's good to see you're feeling better." Morrigan practically purred, a sound that sent a jolt up the Warden's spine. She swallowed slowly and nodded, slowly turning, her body glistening with the cool water. She moved slowly, Morrigan holding out her hands to her, helping her from the river and pulling her in closer, pressing a heavy kiss against the Warden's lips.

Cousland practically fainted at the feeling. Oh how long she had wanted to do this, how long she had watched Morrigan in the night, moving around her own campfire, how many times their conversations had drifted to sex and sexualities. How often the Warden had to bite back words of want for the witch before her, kissing her, running her smooth hands up the muscular plains of her back, tangling her long fingers into her hair.

Cousland found her hands trailing Morrigan's frame over her dress, her fingers finding skin and gently running loving touches across the flesh, the kiss deepening as Morrigan moaned ever so softly into her lips, a sound that brought such great joy to Cousland's heavy heart, weighed down with all the horrors of the world.

"Morrigan." The Warden grumbled, her fingers pulling at the witch's robes, which Morrigan happily helped remove, her own golden eyes shining with want. She dropped her articles of clothing beside the Warden's tunic, turning back to the warden, and Cousland felt her breath leave her lungs at the proud stature, the way her neck curved, how her shoulders sloped ever so slightly, how her long fingers beckoned for the Warden to follow, which she did so very willingly.

Morrigan hummed happily as she found a patch of growth not far from the stream, drawing the Warden into another deep kiss, her fingers dancing across her powerful shoulders, through her mousey brown hair, down the curve of her spine as Cousland's own hands ran across her form. Her blunted nails curving into the witch's skin, leaving red welts in the alabaster skin down her back, making Morrigan arch into her with a gasp.

"On your knees Warden." Morrigan grumbled, the Warden blinked slowly before feeling the insistent pressure of Morrigan's hand on her shoulders, and she fell to her knees, licking her lips as she looked upward, taking in the form of the woman who had been in her dreams for the past few months, but none of them had lent any reality to the radiance that was before her. "What are you waiting for?" Morrigan growled, only to have the Warden trip her as a response.

Morrigan landed heavily on her back, winding herself, about to snap a scathing remark before she felt the Warden nuzzle her hip softly, one of her legs tossed over the powerful shoulder. Morrigan tangled her fingers into her partner's hair, pulling her closer with a growl. "Get to work, Warden."

Morrigan could have almost laughed at the grin that spread across the Warden's face, which she could feel against her skin, the hum of delight that echoed from her lover's throat as she spread the witch with a slow trail of her tongue, making Morrigan hum in pleasure. Slow, gentle licks, teasing and testing, Morrigan's pale, milky thighs over each of the Warden's shoulders, her heels pressed hard into the Warden's spine, spurring her on, along with the impatient tugs of her hair.

Before long, Cousland gave in to the witch's demands, her tongue moving faster, finding the places that made Morrigan cover her mouth to hold back a moan, and made it her personal mission to draw out the moan she had yearned to hear for so long, to hear the witch cry out her name, like she never had. Cousland moved her hand to gently stroke Morrigan's thighs, before moving her hand to press her middle finger against the dark-haired witch's entrance, slowly pushing in and watching as Morrigan arched her back, her usually pale face flushed with a blush as the Warden began to move her hand slowly.

Morrigan cried out into her arm again, curling her torso as the Warden continued to use her tongue, too her fingernails scratching up the warden's back, searching for any purchase before she fell back, her fingers tugging at her hair, her hips raising before they were pinned by a powerful shield arm, her finger moving faster, before slowing and adding another, making Morrigan muffle her cries once again.

The Warden pulled away, sensing her partner was close, panting heavily as she moved her hand faster and harder, her other hand still pinning the witch's hip, the milky legs of her lover still over her shoulders, and Cousland turned her head, her dark brown eyes never moving from the tightly closed golds, kissing the inside of Morrigan's knee with as much love as she could muster, her thumb playing with the dark-haired woman's clit, and Morrigan finally moved the hand covering her mouth to tangle into her hair, crying out as she came, murmuring Cousland's name like a prayer as she came down from her orgasm.

The Warden grinned, slowly removing her fingers, softly and gently placing down Morrigan's legs, kissing across her chest and shoulders, her lips trailing up her neck and to her lips, a soft kiss pressing against the witch's lips, who returned it, unhurriedly and lovingly.

"Well I've never had my name spoken with as much reverence as the Chant, but I must say, it was nice to hear." It was also nice to see Morrigan blush so vividly, at least until Cousland got a playful smack on the cheek, before Morrigan drew her into a kiss again before suggesting they bathe and dress before returning to camp.


End file.
